I Will love You Forever
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: A short Alison & Rafe fic. Based On Spoilers


Rafe sat sadly down on there bed. Well it was now his bed! He felt tears run down his cold face, but he didn't bother to brush them away. If she were here, she would do it for him. But she wasn't, and she never would be again. He would never awake, to see her sleeping peacefully beside him, he would never give her a pink rose again, he would never see her bright smile again. She was gone, and he couldn't get her back. His perfect angel was gone. How he wished, he had given Livvie the antidote. If only he had, she would never have told Joshua were Alison was. And now she was his, she was his forever. The look on her beautiful face when Joshua had made her, his own. They were married, and by now she was a vampire. He couldn't stop it, she though he would save her. He had let his angel down, and the price. Her life! If only he could turn back time, and hold on to her forever he would. The thing that made it all worse is if he had never put his feelings before hers she would be save. She would be with another man, but she would alive and free. Rafe buried his face into a pillow; to drown out the sound of his sobs as he remembered all the great times they had together. He saw her as she smiled shyly at him when they were on the 'love train', he saw her as she sipped on hot chocolate together, and he saw her walk towards him in her wedding dress. God, she looked beautiful that day! He pulled away after a minute, the sent of roses was heavy on the pillow. It was her pillow, this was hers. Rafe shivered, and stood up up. He walked around the apartment, looking at all the photographs that sat around. He smiled sadly, and picked up one of Alison, Jamal, & Jack. Alison looked so happy, standing with Jamal & Jack in front of the Bike Shop. That was before he had entered her life, before he ruined her whole world. He laid, the frame back on the coffee table, and picked up another picture frame. This one held a picture of Alison, Rafe & Christina at three almost wedding. He knew Alison loved Christina, and she could not wait to have children. And now that dream was another, one he had caused not to come true. He quickly out the frame face downs, and picked up a big frame. This one held a picture of him and Alison. They both looked so happy, just looking into each other's eyes. Anger boiled. Up inside of him as thoughts of Allison's warm blue eyes floated into his mind. He threw the frame at the wall, he watched as it shattered into pieces. 'Just like my life' he though. He saw the last bunch of pink roses he had given her, dying in a glass vase. He went over to the kitchen, and whisked the vase from the counter. He threw it at the wall, and watched as the petals fell to the floor. He fell to the floor, and let his tears fall freely "I'm so sorry, Alison" he said over and over.  
  
Rafe awoke, hours later. He looked around and at once remembered what had happened. A knock at the door made him stand up. He brushed a few petals from his pants. "What?" he barked, throwing the door open. The sight he saw made his stomach churn. There stood his Angel. Well maybe not standing, she was propped against the door frame. "Alison?" he asked softly. Her eyes blinked open "Rafe?" she whispered. His eyes wide with confusion quickly scooped her up and brought her into the apartment. Her skin was cold, and her eyes were wide and scared. Rafe piled blankets over her. He ran to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. "I`ll be back in a minute, Angel" he called to her. A few minutes later, he appeared again with a big cup of tea. He laid it on the bureau, and sat down beside Alison. He brushed a piece of hair from her face, and she flinched. "Alison, are you okay?" he asked softly. She didn't answer just stared at him "Rafe?" she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "I love you". Rafe felt the air being sucked out of him, almost like he had been punched in the stomach "I love you to, Alison" he whispered kissing her softly on the cheek. "I didn't want to marry him" she whispered "I imaged it was you the whole time". Rafe smiled sadly "I know, baby". Alison gulped "I'm not one of them you know". "What?" Rafe asked. "I'm not a vampire" Alison admitted, "They got me away before that could happen". "Who are 'they'?" Rafe asked confused. "Jack, Caleb & Livvie" Alison answered. "Livvie? Caleb?" Rafe asked "Are you sure?" "Positive" Alison answered "But Rafe, he touched me" Alison cried. Tears ran over her face "I'm sorry Rafe, I'm so sorry". Rafts eyes widen "Don't be sorry, sweet heart. I don't care; all I care about is that you're safe. Don't feel sorry please don't feel sorry. Nothing that happened is your fault.". Alison closed her eyes and sighed "Rafe?" she asked, "Do you still love me?" Rafe smiled "yes Angel, I will never stop loving you". Alison smiled "Thank you Rafe". "For what?" he asked. "For loving me" she answered. Rafe felt tears come to his eyes "I should be thanking you, Alison. You should be how to love, and trust. You're an amazing women and I love you more then life itself". "Can you hold me Rafe?" Alison asked. Rafe lay down, and wrapped his arm around Alison. He was never letting her go, never! 


End file.
